Quest of the Bow
by nerdfactor
Summary: A young man just broke the law. Or actually passed a test? Either way he managed to catch the attention of a group of high ranking officials. The quests they send him on will change his life forever along with the lives of those he loves, or more accurately the lives of those who love him...
1. Chapter 1

**Well I did it, my first story. Or rather the first story I made off of Roosterteeth's story. I do not own any of the characters that honor goes to Roosterteeth.**

 **This takes place before the fall of beacon and will continue until well after.**

 **General** **disclaimer**

 **This is the first story I have made so please give some feedback. Sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

This was it. The final showdown between master and student. Seth sat in front of his old master. The one who had taught him how to fight. How to live. Seth was a hunter, a soldier of sorts who killed the creatures of grim for profit. The two sat there in a silent standoff but as always the teacher, eager to give his lesson made the first move.

"Well Seth, do you know why you are here" said the teacher, "Or more specifically why we are here" The older man motioned towards the one way window.

"Is it because I did something wrong Professor" Mocked Seth and Ozpin laughed and said "Guess again"

"Is it because I did something right?" This time his tone was so self mocking that Ozpin had to feel pity for the boy.

"Yes. And no." Now Seth was intrigued and as a question was forming on his lips the headmaster started to speak again. "Last Semester you did exceptionally well, you even were able to beat team JNPR single handedly" The headmaster paused for effect. "This semester you were even able to defeat team RWBY without using you semblance, so why did you break into the office of records?"

Seth looked away from the him and said "I thought I wasn't in trouble Professor" Ozpin Stared at him with sadness in his eyes "Because of what you did, I am going to have to expel you. You may call me Ozpin now" The boy looked up again, and Ozpin could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth, but I can't teach you any more. The records was a test. On paper you've been expelled from Beacon but I'm telling you now Seth you have graduated with highest honors.

Seth looked up again, and said "If I passed it, then why am I getting expelled?" Ozpin speaking aloud "Come in. Its time"

The door clicked as Professor Goodwitch and general James whom Seth had only ever seen on TV entered the room. Goodwitch had always scared Seth.

After a quick nod between the three of them Ozpin turned to Seth and said "What if I told you fairy tails were real" Seth started to laugh, and then cough. "Fairy tales, like the tale of the seasons, or the grimm, or the bow" "Correct, all correct"

Seth once again intrigued said "I would call you crazy" Ozpin without missing a beat replied "That may be true, but so are the stories."

"All stories come from somewhere kid" Seth hurriedly turned around, to see a tall figure in white and black Twirled in his seat to see who just spoke.

"Qrow" said Goodwitch. Clearly no love was lost between them. Qrow grunted a greeting and took swig from his flask. Ozpin, now slightly annoyed at being cut off said "what do you know about the bow of Vayadulead?"

Seth took a moment to call of the old memory. His village chronicler had only told its tale once. "It was a bow crafted by the weapon masters of vayadulead before the fall. Legend is that an angel blessed it to be pure. Its able to burn away the darkness inside of men and was the only weapon forged by dust. That is just a legend right?"

Qrow had decided to push his luck again. "Kid" he slurred "The legend of the bow is true, and so is the legend of the seasons, and so is the rumer about the pro-" "Qrow!" Shouted Ozpin. A small bit of emotion beginning to show in his eyes.

"The Bow of Vayadulead is real Seth. It is real, and its powers are too." said Glinda. "And its powers can be used or good, and good only. That is the reason why the Grimm, and the Grimm lords are trying to keep it out of our hand-" finished James.

"What are Grimm Lords" interrupted Seth. Ozpin shot James a glare and Qrow gave him a little shove. Glinda said "The Grimm lords are people who have a semblance to control the Grimm. We believe that when the Grimm are shot with the bow, they turn into something else"

"Something else? As in another weapon to be used to fight the Grimm" Seth asked. James looked at the boy, and realized just how smart he had become. "Exactly, and those creatures could help us to protect our borders from the Grimm."

James's scroll started to vibrate, and James said "I have to go everyone. Buisness" Qrow taped Seth's shoulder and whispered "Looks like someone has a date"

"Well?" said Ozpin. "Well what?" asked Seth knowing full well what he was asking. "Will you find the bow and wield it Seth?" Seth took a moment to answer and said "Why the hell not"

Qrow slapped him on the back again, and said "Atta boy"

* * *

Seth was walking up to entrance to Ozpins layer still reminiscing the events of last night. Right before he pushed the door open out popped a Ruby.

"Oh hi Seth" Mumbled Ruby still standing in the doorway. "Hello Ruby" said Seth. When she continued to stand there twirling her hair and looking at her shoes Seth asked if she could move. The young girl noticing that she still hadn't moved took a step to the left and stopped. Good enough though Seth as he walked past the girl.

"Hello Seth, Would you please close the door" Said Ozpin. "I was rather hoping that we could talk in private" "Yes Ozpin" Said Seth as he walked towards the door. When he tried to push it shut and it didn't close he said "Ruby go to class." When the girl still did not move he pushed her stiff body a few inches away from the door and pushed it shut.

"Please sit down" Said Ozpin as he motioned towards a chair. As soon as Seth sat down the windows darkened and a 3d projector displayed a map. Ozpin motioned towards the city surrounding beacon. "As you know outside of the city has been claimed by the Grimm." He then pressed a button and a second layer of tunnels was added. "As you should also know there are many tunnels under it and lurking in those tunnels are Grimm. Some of which haven't been seen in decades. And where those tunnels converge " Ozpin motioned towards a spot on the map "Is where we think that the Bow may be"

"So what your saying is that want me to get there, find a opening to the tunnels, fight the Grimm, and get out with the bow." Concluded Seth.

"Close." Said Ozpin. "We believe that these Grimm worship the bow, because they know it is their only shot at becoming pure again. We want you to get the bow. Do not fight any of the Grimm until you get it. Stay unnoticed. Then we want you to shoot a Nevermore and get report to beacon. Any questions"

"Will I get any help from the academy" said Seth.

"You will have access to the armory, Beacons dust reserves, and transport in. Simple enough right?"

"Yeah.. anything else you want while i'm out? Burger, fries, a drink?" asked Seth

"Yes become a teacher at Beacon when you come back. You leave in two hours. Get busy."

* * *

"So this is the armory" said Seth to the clerk. Seth spun around three times and still couldn't take in all of the weapons and dust.

"What can I get you?" Said the clerk while giving him a quick look over. "Whats your semblance and where is your mission"

"I'd rather not give you the details. However I can tell you that I will be in tight spaces and my semblance is of no concern."

The clerk thought for a moment and asked "How about a good old fashioned sword"

"That sounds great" said Seth "Lead the way." and they walked into a separate room filled with swords of all types. Katana on one side and cutlasses on another side."

"We have the latest Katana models that come equipped with a flame thrower and some Cutlasses with grenade launchers. Any of them interest you?" asked the clerk.

"How about a bastard sword" asked Seth.

"I've got just the one for you" said the clerk. It was the perfect one too. A blacked brass blade with a hilt in the shape of a cross. It had the power to sever any mortal connection according to the Clerk.

The clerk pulled it off of the rack and the ornate scabbard that came with it. "Here you go. Now lets go and get some dust"

Two minutes later the two of them walked into a giant room full of huge taps of dust. The clerk saw him eyeing the taps and said "Almost all of it was donated by the Schnee family. So what will it be?"

"You got any lightning dust?" asked Seth

"Of course. We have ALL types of dust what grade." said the clerk stressing the all.

"Weak. Only enough to cause a small tingle. I'll need five crystals of that, 2 crystals of strong burn, 2 of strong freeze, 1 of strong grow"

The clerk looked a seth again, wondering why he would want such a useless type of dust and why so much of it, not to mention why so little of the rest. Even more so why in crystal form rather than dust?

* * *

Half an hour later, Seth now had all of his dust crystals and a new weapon.. Seth looked at his watch, and saw that it was nearly time to go. He started a steady jog towards the launch pads, might as well warm up he thought to himself. As he jogged out to the landing pad he was not aware of the extra pair of eyes on him.

"Do you think he is coming back" said the body connected to the eyes. "I'm not sure, now get back to work" said the body's sister.

* * *

 **Like I said guys it was my first try so thanks a lot and also sorry for just now making the changes that I promised years ago.**

 **This does start before the fall of beacon before the vital festival. It will continue until far afterwards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, welcome to my second chapter. As always sit back and enjoy!**

 **General disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of Rooserteeths characters.**

* * *

 **"** Three minutes until the jump!" shouted the pilot over the roar of the engine. Rushing below Seth were alternating patches of Forest and city. They were reaching the outskirts of the city. According to Ruby when her team went here for their first mission it was crawling with beowolf, creep, goliath, and the occasional nevermore. When her team had gone there they had found an entrance to the tunnels. They had found that they were crawling with more Grimm. Some of which were so rare that they had never been named. Seth chose not to enter here but rather enter at an area closer to the convergence point.

The tunnel had been about five feet below the surface there and with any luck the ceiling would have eroded by now. If not Seth could always use some of his burn dust to break through.

"One minute till the jump!" shouted the pilot. Seth hurried to strap on his scabbard and put the dust crystals into his various pockets. Each one specially made to hold a dust crystal. The cabin lights turned red and the bay door opened. Seth walked back from the door holding onto the cargo webbing for assistance. Then when he had reached the door to where the pilot was he turned around and gave a nod.

"Thanks for the ride sergeant!" The pilot gave a brief nod and then shouted "Green light! GO GO GO."

Seth ran and jumped into smoothness. Thankfully all of the ten minutes of his landing strategy preparation on his first day payed off. Bouncing off a tree and landing in a crouch he was virtually silent. looked around surveying the area looking for any Grimm he might have alerted. Thankfully there were none so Seth got to work on finding his entrance.

* * *

It had only taken him a couple of minutes to find the gaping hole leading to the tunnels. At first he thought it was a Grimm nest until he saw how deep it was. Taking out a rope he had filched from the supplies room he started his rappel. It was a good thing that he wasn't afraid of heights. The only problem was that his rope ended about twenty feet above the bottom of the hole.

He let go of the rope and fell using just a little bit of one of his gust dust crystals to ensure that he made no sound hitting the ground. Seth looked around and saw that he was surrounded by tunnels. He had expected that, however he had not expected them all to look the same. He also didn't expect two of them to be on top of each other. Pulling out his map he decided to take the top tunnel. Worst case he could just break through that ceiling too, right?

He put his map away and pulled out a flare. He light it and watched the globs of burning prosperous fly off of it for a minute before gathering the courage to continue through the cavern. The rocky ground was going to make for a rough 10 miles. Something that would usually be easy for Seth.

* * *

Through this experience if there was one thing that Seth had learned is that its hard to hide from Grimm while walking through a straight tunnel. Even so Seth made slow progress through the tunnel until he had finally reached a cavern full of sleeping grim and in their center was a pedestal with a black brass Bow sitting on it. It must be the Bow of Vayaduleed. Since Seth chose the upper path it had lead to a small terrace surrounding the cavern. If he had taken the lower path he would be walking through the Grimm. This way he could clime over the Grimm and drop down next to the bow. From there he would run and gun until he found his ride home.

Seth walked up to the cavern wall and started to feel around for handholds before he realized that the flare was spitting prosperous. Burns didn't bother him anymore but in a drop landed on a Grimm before he grabbed the bow it would be game over. Reluctantly he placed it in a recess on the wall hoping that the dim light it emitted across the cavern would be enough.

Seth move a foot to the left and grabbed the first hold he could find. A sloper. This would be fun thought Seth and he started his climb. Once he reached the overhang Seth realized his mistake. It would be almost impossible to climb this alone. So once again relying on his Semblance Seth pulled some dust off of his gust crystal and used it to support him as he swung from stalactite to stalactite until he was right above the bow. Then sliding down a larger stalactite and with more of his gust crystal he managed to land right next to the bow without waking a single Grimm.

Seth picked up the bow and weighed it in his hands. Pulling the string experimentally to test its draw weight. Then just as Ozpin had told him an arrow appeared nocked on the string. Perfect though Seth. Using more Gust crystal he jumped to the other side of the cavern now that there was no need to worry about waking the Grimm and started running. He managed to make it a full mile before the Grimm caught up.

 _Time for the boom,_ thought Seth as he drew dust from his burn crystals. He left a trail of fire as the ceiling collapsed on the Grimm behind him. _That should be enough to slow them for a little bit,_ thought Seth. Then he ran like hell.

* * *

He managed to reach the tunnel entrance before the grim caught up to him. With a couple simple glyphs he managed to run up the wall to the end of his rope and used the rest of his burn crystal to finish the job.

The resulting boom brought Grimm from miles to where he was. He did his best to hold them off with his sword until he saw a Nevermore. Pulling back on the bowstring he took aim and fired. To his amazement the Nevermore kept flying like nothing had happened but it was slowly turning white from where the arrow hit it. A full minute later the nevermore was completely white and blue and was flying circles in the sky. Feeling a tug in the back of his mind Seth had an Idea.

He pictured the nevermore swooping down and picking him up and to his amazement it did it. With a whoop of exhilaration Seth set the Nevermore's path towards Beacon. Then he climbed on its talons to get to the top of it. The wind was so strong he couldn't look into it. Looking down and seeing how high he was filled Seth with amazement. This truly was amazing.


End file.
